Half Blood
by JellyBeanMonstahh
Summary: Raina Harley finds out that her normal life was about to get... Not so normal. She was a demigod. With the help of her best friend Leo, and an unlikely friend, Nico they unravel a secret hidden in a sock drawer , the mysterious school named Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. CAUTION: HAS SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1

Half Blood

PJATO/ HOO VIEW: It takes place before all this Gaea stuff happened.

HP VIEW: 4th book, The Goblet Of Fire

Okay, I just wanted to say that I don't own Harry Potter, Heroes Of Olympus, or Percy Jackson. But if I did...

Just so you know, my O.C Raina is daughter of Hecate.

* * *

- Raina's P.O.V -

*Flash back from 7 years ago*

"Daddy! Look!" As a seven year old me holds up a painting. It was of Him and I having a sword fight under a rainbow while it was literally raining cats and dogs. "Very nice Raina." He replies, not even bothering to look up from the football games that was broadcasting from our television. A feeling of sadness washes over me and march upstairs to my room. I spent 3 hours on that painting. But the only thing dad cares about is grades. He always gets mad when I have anything lower than a A-. I felt mad at him. I sulked while he tucked me in for bed. He sighed as he went to his room. Who knew my dad could be gone so quickly?

Before my dad died, I was a such a happy girl. I didn't have many friends but that didn't bother me. My friends and I would hunt for mermaids and do all kinds of crazy things. Now, I lost that playful spark. My friends knew what was a real smile versus a fake. My self esteem was going down and my confidence was too. My dad didn't die from a stroke, or an accident. No, what happened was no accident. I remember walking to my dads room to say sorry for being a brat. As soon as I open the door a hear a blood curdling scream. I recognize that voice, it was my dads. Blood was everywhere. Me as the scared toddler I was cried out,"Daddy!" A horrible demonic man was shooting flashes of green and light through a stick. My dad soon fell on the floor, unmoving, his eyes dead and hollow. I cried and ran out the room to hide under my bed. As quick as lighting I see a face. With piercing red eyes, he gave me a sick smile. He was too large to go under my bed, but what he said haunted me for the rest of my life, "It's all your fault, and you must pay." And with that he disappeared.

*Present, 9th grade, first day of school*

I walked down the hall, looking for my locker. I haven't seen any of my friends yet and I was super lost. "DAMN." I cried. I could not find locker 293. I have been roaming the halls, occasionally bumping into people. I walked around some more. " 289, 290, 292, yes! 293!" I mentally gave myself a high five. It only took like 20 minutes to find my locker! NEW HIGH SCORE! I happily try to twirl in my combination but failing twice before I got it. "Hi." A voice said. I turned around and see a boy. Chocolate brown eyes, and brown curly hair. Dang he was fineee! I smile and wave him a hello. I turn back to put books and all my stuff into my locker. He continues to talk to me. "So... What's your name?" Having a boost of confidence I have no idea where it came from I said, "How do you know I have a name? Maybe I'm nameless? Maybe I was strapped to an end of a train with a homeless guy named Jack and while fighting over a cheese sandwich I fell off and got amnesia and could not remember my name?" I smile. Yes. I was really random. He laughs. "Wow. Someone's on bath salts." I grin like an idiot. "The names Raina Harley." "Leo Valdez." He replies. That was the day Leo became my best friend.

* * *

End of Chapter ONE! Yes it was really short. Im sorry. NEXT CHAPTER WAS BE LONG AND ACTION-Y KIND OF. This was kind of a filler of how Raina and Leo met! OH NO. TWO SERIOUSLY ADHD DEMIGODS. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!


	2. Chapter 2

Half blood  
I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Harry isn't even in the story yet.

* * *

-RAINA'S P.O.V-  
It's been 3 months into school. Leo has been very secretive lately. He would always talk to some seniors during the first 15 minutes of lunch. He's been quite odd too. Not like that's new. But he would always look around, scared, like he feels an evil presence. Sometimes I feel a shiver but not too many times. Whenever he's nervous he would fidget with a bunch of pipe cleaners. NO. I DO NOT WATCH HIM LIKE A STALKER. I'm just observing these details.  
"Leo, I have to ask you something very important." I said. He stared at me."Yes?" I bite my lip. How can I say, 'WHY HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME?' Without sounding possessive? "Um. A-are you keeping..." I started. He looked at me like I was an alien from mars. "Unicorns from reaching their homeland?" I blurted out. God dammit Raina. Whenever I'm nervous I simply blurt random things out. "Raina? Are you on bath salts? Of COURSE I'm holding unicorns captive!" Leo joked. He let out a nervous laugh and continued walking to school. "Leo. You've been keeping secrets from me. SECRETS DON'T MAKE FRIENDS!" I say, trying to keep the conversation happy. "But friends make secrets." He replies.

"Are you saying I'm not your friend?"

"No. I'm just saying that some secrets are meant for other people."

I let out a huff of annoyance and run to school leaving Leo behind. I don't mean to be a female dog (AN: Look up the meaning if you don't already know it.) but I keep having a feeling they're talking about me. I just know it. I look behind me to see Leo with his senior "friends" pointing at me and whispering. I breathe in and out and keep on running. The tall guy had jet black hair and sea green eyes. The other girl was a blonde and stormy gray eyes. By the time I reach school grounds I see Leo and his friends already entering the school. DAFUQ? I was ahead of them last time I checked. I run up to them, but they simply ignore me. Even Leo. 'Wow Raina. You suck at making friends.' I mutter to myself.  
*TIME SKIP! TO END OF THE DAY*  
Leo ditched me all day today. I was mad. I seriously wish I made more friends. "Raina! Hey!" Leo greeted. I ignored his attempt to talk to me. Now you talk to me?! Really?! He seemed to not notice my anger towards him. "Sooo? You going to homecoming?" Homecoming? I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. I open my mouth to speak up but no sound came out. "I - um..." He laughs and says,"You forgot about it didn't you?" Yes. "NO!" I exclaim, trying not to make a fool of myself. He smiled and links arms with me. "Well, you are now. I'll pick you up at 6." He says a matter-of-factly. He looks up and runs over to the seniors. Them saying something to make him blush and looks over at me. He gestures for me to come over.

"RAINAAAAAAAAA!" He calls. I jog over to see what he wants. He introduces me to Percy, the black haired dude, and Annabeth, the blondie. "Hi?" I greet. They both smile. "MY NAME IS PERCY." Percy shouts. "And you are on drugs. Done deal." I say. They laugh as we head out. "Sorry about him. He's ADHD. So am I." Annabeth explains. "OH MY GOSH! MORE MENTAL PEOPLE! IM ADHD, ADD, AND IM DYSLEXIC!" I'm getting comfortable with these people! At the stop sign we say goodbye and go our separate ways. More like I go the opposite while Leo and them two go the other way.

I made some friends. Even if they're seniors, they are nice. And I'm going to homecoming! ...With Leo? Now that I think about it. LEO ASKED ME OUT. It could be a friend date right? Like.. I get sucked in my thoughts not noticing I bumped into a person. "Whoa there little lady!" There stood the hottest man alive. Channing Tatum. No I'm just kidding, but this guy was actually very attractive he had pearly white teeth and golden hair. AND AN 8 PACK! How do I know? I just ran into it like 3 seconds ago. He has a British accent, which I find also very attractive. ONE DIRECTION BABY! He notices me checking him out. "I know I'm hot stuff." I raise an eyebrow. 'Wow. Narcissistic too.' I thought. He smiles and says, "How about we go somewhere. Maybe a club?" I take a step back. RAPIST. "Uh. How about we don't. One, I don't know you, and two, Im only 14." He grins a sick smile. "No one has to know." Wow. Ew. That's disgusting. "Look dude, back off. I will knee you where the sun does not shine. Now go back to your little cave and watch freakin' flint stones or something." I snap. He glares. "I guess we have to do the the hard way." He flashes his teeth. I step back in horror. I take off running to Leo's house. THIS GUY HAD FREAKIN' FANGS. I sprint only to see him zoom past me. "No. That ain't going to work missy. Now just give me your neck so I can take that little magic reservoir of yours and give them to my lord." Magic reservoir? THIS GUY WAS NUTS. N-U-T-S NUTS. "No!" I somehow dodge his claw-swipe thing and throw rocks at him to slow him down. Being a pitcher in softball came on handy! I ran some more. But guess what? BOOM. I don't know where Leo's house is. I know, I know. I'm smart. But for some reason I had an instinct to go to Leo's. I run into a nearby forest and climb a tree. Vampires can't climb trees right? No. I need to watch more twilight. He climbs up my tree and I jump to another one, NINJA SKILLZ. He jumps and tries to bite me. I move out of the way and he bites my shoulder. Ouch. I scream some colorful words and kick him out of the way. I had scratches on my body from the branches of the trees and two giant holes on my shoulder, spilling out blood. I jump down from the trees and instantly start having a very vivid imagination. For some reason I wanted to control these trees and make them grow arms or something. He catches up to me, his hand nose bleeding purple from where I kicked him. Ew. Purple blood, TURN OFF! "Go away you sick demon." I whisper. His eyes widen and he mutters,"Greek." And he explodes in to a pile of golden dust.  
My arm, it was stinging. Pus was coming out, which indeed is very gross, but for some reason when he bit me he also release something else. Like a mosquito, except he paralyzed my body, making me unable to move. "Aw biscuits." I use all my will power to move my left arm and call Leo. I look at the time "5:45". I guess I'm not going to homecoming. I sigh and wait for him to pick up. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I yell, annoyed. The forest was creepy before, but now, knowing vampires exist, it was TRIPLE TIMES CREEPIER. After the 3rd ring, he picked up.

"What's up Rainy!" He asks. I try to smile but the paralyzing is getting stronger.

"Help!" I barely whisper. "British Vampires. Forest. NOW."

"O-Ok! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouts into the phone.

I roll my eyes. Seriously.

"THE FOREST YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

"Hey! I'm not blonde!" He protested. I try to smile and say "Hurry up you Latino elf."

The line went dead signaling that he hung up.

Now. To wait for my "hero".

I think about what that British vampire said. Magic reservoir? Greek? I do remember my dad was American and my mom? Well. She disappeared and dad never talked about her. I rub my wounds absentmindedly. "Heal." I said. My eyes glazing over. I snap out of my trance to see my scratches were healed up. Wow what the heck? I rubbed my scratches on my arms and say heal. Nothing happened. "Heal" say again. My wounds healed. "Oh my god." I start. "Im Greek." The first time I said heal was in English. The second time, it was a whole other language! I tried healing my vampire bite but it didn't work. I groan and tried to stand up. The paralyzation was wearing off. I got on my feet but fell backwards .

"RAINY!" I see Leo running towards me, Percy and Annabeth following closely behind.

"LEO!" I shout. They reach towards me while Annabeth was checking my wounds. "I can't stand." I say while I explain my encounter with the vampire. They mutter something to each other and turn to me.

"Yeah, I can't pick her up. Percy you do it." Leo says.

Wow. Some hero.

* * *

I hope this is long enough! Things JUST GOT INTENSE. Raina isn't any ordinary demigod is she? UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER FELLOW DEMIGODS.  
REVIEW WITH SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IT WILL HELP WITH LATER CHAPTERS!


	3. Chapter 3

Half Blood

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER. AND GUESS WHAT! HARRY POTTER IS GOING TO BE IN THIS ONE! But just so you know England has a different time zone than us so pretend they now start school when Leo and Raina get there.

* * *

-RAINA P.O.V-

Percy carried me on his back for who knows how long. When we stopped it was on a field. "Where are we? Are you guys going to rape me?" I asked. Percy laughed while Annabeth smiled. "THAT SHIRT? WITH THOSE SHOES? EW. NOT TODAY." Leo joked. "But seriously where are we?" I asked. Leo sighed and looked at Annabeth for an explanation.

"You are a demigod. Daughter of a god or goddess. We don't know who your godly parent is but considering that you're 14 you were supposed to be claimed last year. Unless you are a special one. You will no doubt be claimed today but it isn't certain." Annabeth said. I was silent for a while. "Rainy?" Leo said. Not wanting to tell them but I was FREAKING out. "Um. So I'm half god?" I asked. "Yes." Annabeth replied. "HOLY COW ON A STICK. LEO. YOU MUST BOW DOWN TO THE MIGHT RAINA!" I yelled, jumping off Percy's back. My paralyzation wore off a while ago but I was too lazy to walk so... "NEVER!" Leo screamed ,and ran into the field, disappearing. "Oh my lord the grass ate him." I said. Laughing, Annabeth took my hand and led me to where Leo disappeared. It was an invisible camp! Lava rock climbing! Swords, Bow and arrows, chariots! EVEN UNICORNS! "Wow!" I whispered in awe. "I know. Pretty amazing." There were a bunch of cabins. "So which cabin do I settle in?" They explained the cabins while they took me to the activities director. "Hello! I see we have a new camper!" A man in a wheelchair said. He then stood up and turned into a horse guy. I stared at him in complete and utter shock. "My name is Chiron. The activities director." He handed me a schedule and all that. Well me? I'm still in shock that he's a horse man. "So? Are you a My Little Pony?" He raises and eyebrow. "No?" I let out a "awwww". Annabeth showed me the weapon rack room thing and helped me pick out a a dagger. It was really cool. It turns into a bracelet and has lightning abilities. I then headed for dinner. The conch had already sounded.

I seriously did not know where to sit. Everyone was staring at me like I was fresh meat. That actually bothered me. Leo called me over to sit with his... Buff friends? I sat next time will everyone at the table stared at me. "Raina! These are my half brothers and sisters. They are sons and daughters of Hephaestus! My dad!" They had callouses on their hands and most of them had sledge hammers or something. "Your dad is Hephaestus?" I asked Leo. "Y-yeah." Leo stammered while his half brothers and sisters stared me down, waiting for me to say something else. "Is that why you could make things out of like nothing?" Leo smiled and nodded. I started babbling about if Hephaestus was my dad we would be real brothers and sisters instead of really close best friends!

"Have you been claimed yet?" Leo asked. I shook my head no. What if I wasn't a demigod or my mom didn't want to claim me. I shook those thoughts away and continued to eat my food. "I love you." I hear a feminine voice say. I looked around but no one was paying attention to me. They were busy eating or picking their nose. "RAINA! Look up!" Percy shouted from across the room. All eyes were on me. I looked up and see a hologram. It showed two torches and a key. "The symbols of Hecate." I whisper. "All hail Raina Harley! Daughter of Hecate! Goddess of crossroads, entrance-ways, fire, light, the Moon, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, necromancy, and sorcery!" Everyone bowed while I stood there like an idiot. After dinner I gathered my stuff and headed to the Hecate cabin. Hecate never had that many children so there were nobody in the cabin. I sighed. I wanted brothers and sisters. I was an only child anyway. I settled in and looked around. I opened chests and drawers. In a sock drawer I found a bunch of books in a chest. They were in Greek so only Greeks could read them. "Necromancy, sorcery, witchcraft, herbs 101." I recited. I took the one called sorcery and read through it. Time passed while reading the book and somehow I had like a photographic memory or something. I had read over half the book. It was about midnight and I wanted to talk to Leo. I was an insomniac. Don't judge. I flipped to the next page and a piece a paper fell out. Confused I picked it up and unfolded it. In cursive handwriting it said,

" Hogwarts, School for Wizards and Witches. Scotland England, Wizards and Witches blessed by Hecate. Headmaster ; Albus Dumbledore. In danger."

I was so seriously confused. What kind name is Hogwarts? I stayed up trying to research it in Hecate's scrolls and books, but found nothing. Dang. In the morning I had gotten little to no sleep. I was one grumpy cookie. "RAINA!" Leo shouted bright and early in the morning. This kid was really ADHD. I ignored him. He pouted. "Someone's on their period." I glared daggers to him and he backed off. I remembered the piece of paper and dragged Leo off somewhere isolated. "Whoa. Are we going to make out or something?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him in the arm. "No. But this is something really cool." He has an amused look on his face. "I found this while reading-" I started. "YOU READ?!" Leo exclaims. I glared. "Sorry. Continue!" I explained to him about Hogwarts. Of course him being Leo he busted out laughing about the name "Hogwarts." I smiled. "We should like totally go there." He said, after he was done laughing his butt off. I didn't think about that.

We decided to keep it a secret and not talk about it again. But right after lunch Chiron called Leo, someone else and I. I was scared we were caught trespassing or something. We were called into the big house. It was an actual big house! I know. Real creative name."Raina. I know you're new, so this is Nico." I nodded. "Nicooooo. My maaaan!" Leo said and tried to get a fist pump from Nico. Nico stood there with a WTF? Look on his face. "Down to business." Chiron interrupted. "I heard from the grapevine that you found out about Hogwarts. " Nico's eyes widened. "You found out about that?" Nico asked Leo. He both nodded. "Actually, Raina here found out about it. Being daughter of Hecate." I breathed in."...THE FAIRIES TOLD YOU DIDN'T THEY? IM TAKING MY PIXIE DUST BACK." I yelled in horror. Leo was doubled up in laughter while Nico smiled. Chiron was amused. "Sure... Since you know about it, Nico is actually a student. He has been undercover for about 1 year. He's going back tonight. I'm thinking you can start 4th year with him and help with the slaying of Voldemort." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Leo and I bursted out laughing. "Moldy warts?" I asked barely being able to contain my laughter. "No. Voldemort. He has escaped Thanatos AND my dad, Hades. Thus escaping death." Nico said, with no emotion in his voice. We all got serious. "You go tonight." We nodded and went back to our day.

Curfew rolled around and while I was packing Hecate's spell books and stuff I heard a knock on my door. "KNOCK KNOCK." The voice obviously belonged to Leo. "Really dude?" Nico asked. I can imagine Leo grinning sheepishly. Leo opened the door and I screamed. He quickly shut the door. I opened the door with fake, but believable anger. Leo was red in the face and he held his hands up, "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" Nico also had a light hue to his cheeks but tried not to show it. "I know. I wasn't naked anyway." I smiled and started walking. Stopping because I had no where to go. " So? How are we getting to England?" Leo asked. "I already contacted Dumbledore, we are shadow traveling there and whatever you do, you can't tell ANYBODY about being demigod." Nico said. "Okay, easy enough... What's shadow travel?" I asked. He gave me a smile, which scared me. "Hold on to me." He said. Leo grabbed his shoulder while I jumped on his back. He stumbled a bit obviously not aware he was going to give me a piggyback ride. When he regained his composure which was surprisingly very fast we were sucked into the shadows. Just like the name, shadow travel. We appeared behind a train station, tickets somehow in hand, and me on the floor. "I hate shadow travel now." I stated. Nico chuckled while Leo was still dizzy. "I see like two of you, Raina. That's a nightmare." I feigned hurt and gave him the hand. "Come on." He dragged us to a brick wall. "Is this like the camp borders? Where you run into it?" Leo asked. Nico nodded. "ME FIRST!" I screamed. Lets hope I don't die. I sprinted and as planned ran right though the wall, Leo and Nico appearing seconds after. "Wow. What does that say on the train?" Nico and Leo shrugged. Dang this dyslexia. We followed Nico onto the train. He explained about houses and said he was in the gryfinndor. We sat in an empty compartment in silence. "WE'RE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS!" I say randomly, breaking the silence. I gave Nico a hug which he gladly did NOT return. "No hug for me?" Leo asked. "No. I like Nico more than I like you." His mouth turned into a perfect "O" and he put his hand on his head dramatically. Nico grinned and I smirked. Nico said that he brought our school supplies and that we have to wear really stupid cloaks. "Noooooo." I whined. "Yeeeeesssss!" Leo replied. I rolled my eyes and went to the restroom. I came back and sat in the awkward silence again. But this time the compartment door opened again. There stood a boy with black hair like Percy's but instead of Percy's sea green eyes , he had emerald green eyes. Behind him was a redhead and a bushy brown haired girl. "Oh, hey Nico! Mind of we sit here? The other compartments are full." Bushy head asked. Nico shook his head . The trio sat on the opposite side of us and BAM, more awkward silence. "I hate awkward silences! Someone talk!" I yawned. "You just did." Leo stated. I made a face and said,"No one asked you Latino elf!" Nico chuckled and asked,"Latino elf?"

"YEAH! Pointy ears, curly hair and a mischevious smile!

"He has the same prankster smile as you." Nico stated.

"WE ARE BESTFRIENDS! DEM STOLL BROTHERS GOT NOTHING ON US!" Leo shouted.

The golden trio looked at us oddly while all three of us sat there laughing. "Nico! Y-you haven't introduced us to your American friends." Bushy head said. " This is Raina. And this is Leo." He introduced. We sat in awkward silence. "Okay, can someone tell me who these people are? Redhead, Percy #2 and bushy head?" Leo exclaimed.

"Percy #2? Harry isn't anything like my brother!" Redhead said. "Oh and by the way I'm Ron Weasley." I nodded . "Hermione Granger." Bushy head said. We waited for Percy#2 to introduce themself. "Are you going to introduce yourself or something? You will be called Percy #2 if you don't." Leo said. Ron's jaw dropped. "You don't know him?!" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "No. That's why we asked him to introduce himself. Need me to say that slower?" I said sarcastically. Hermione glared at me. "Wanna go Bushy Head?" I glared back. Of course my battle instincts took over me and Nico and Leo had to hold me back. "Like you would win." Hermione muttered under her breath. "Um, Im Harry Potter." Percy #2 said.

Eventually the candy lady came and Leo and I persuaded Nico to buy us some.

"Nicoooooo. Buy me some candyyyy." I said dragging out the "y" in candy.

He gave in and bought us Bernie Botts "Every Flavored jelly beans" . "Is this seriously every flavor?" Leo questioned. The wizards nodded. "LABELS LIE!" I shouted and chugged all of the beans at once into my mouth. I soon found out that labels don't lie in the wizard world. The whole compartment laughed at my idiocy while I rested my head on Nico's shoulder, making a face and randomly kicking Leo for not stopping me.

Soon we reached Hogwarts. We were followed a giant, which Leo almost attacked, named Hagrid and he led us to a boat. Of course, Nico tensed up because of Hades being his dad thing and that his uncles wanted to kill him. "Leo. Hold his hand! He looks scared!" I joked earning a glare from Nico. "Love ya too Nico!" As we reached inside the school, I only had one thing to say. "Whoaaaa." It was massive! Annabeth would have loved to be here! Babbling about how unique the archeitecture was and all that good stuff. Nico showed us where to stand so we can get into our houses. We awkwardly stood with a bunch of 11 years olds. A bunch of eyes were on us. "Welcome back students! Today before the sorting begins I would like to announce 2 American Exchange students! Raina Harley and Leo Valdez!" Murmurs began thoughout the hall as the sorting began. Soon my name was called. I sat on the stool while the hat was placed on my head. "Demigod, and a daughter of Hecate too. " the hat spoke. 'Oh my fudge buckets. It's speaking into my mind!' I thought. The hat chuckled and said,'You had a tough past like most demigods. Yet you still remain sane. I see your mother was the one who blessed us with this magical ability.' "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced and I went over to sit with Nico and The Golden Trio. When Leo sat down he looked very uncomfortable. Eventually he was a Gryfinndor also. He sat down next me and whispered in my ear,"That was scary." I laughed as the feast began and food magically appeared on my plate instead of Nymphs bringing us our food.

* * *

Ooh. Some NicoXRaina action GOING ON! I don't really like this one... SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT I NEED TO DO TO BE A GOOD WRITER! I WON'T CRY! And tell me who you want Raina to be with. I will see who gets the most votes! :) Or who I like best!


	4. Chapter 4

Half blood

HELLO PEOPLE OF !

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

* * *

-Harry's P.O.V-

I stared at that Raina girl. She was odd, but that's not why I stared. She had an odd power emitting from her. But the longer I stared, the more my scar hurt. She was death eater. I was sure of it. She was linked to Voldemort for Christ's sake! She seemed to notice I was staring but didn't show it. I had to tell Ron and Hermione about this. My scar ached as I rubbed it, trying to numb the pain. "Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked with worried eyes. I nodded and went back to eating the delicious chicken and drank pumpkin juice. Every now and then I stared at Raina, my scar hurting even more each time. She was something else, Voldemort's creation or something. I had to get to the bottom of this. She's not human is she? I looked around and grabbed a biscuit. The Americans did not eat much. They barely could sit still, fidgeting and playing with their food. "They're a peculiar bunch now aren't they harry?" Ron smirked. "That Raina girl thinks she could beat Hermione in a fight! Hermione obviously knows way more spells!" I chuckled. Ron had a thing for Hermione. Everyone knows it except Hermione. "Wizards and Witches! Welcome back to a very special year at Hogwarts! You might think,"What's so special about this year?" We'll this year, we are having the Tri Wizard Tournament! Three wizards will compete In the competition. You will be chosen from the goblet of fire! It will start in 3 days! Remember! Only 7th years!" Dumbledore announce. I hear a groan from Raina and Leo. Nico appears to be stoic. That kid actually scares me. "I WANNA FIGHT THOUGH!" Raina whines. I roll my eyes. I bet Ron is right. She sounds weak. The bell rings and we are sent to our seperate houses, the prefects leading the new wizards to the common room and bunks. I sit in the common room, waiting for Ron and Hermione. As they step inside the common room I call them over by a wave of my hand. "Guys! I need to tell you something! It's urgent!" They rush over. "I think the Americans are working for Voldemort." I whisper. They cringe at the name Voldemort but I shrug it off. "You think they're death eaters?" Ron questions. I nod. "I don't think that Leo kid and Raina are. Just Nico. He kind of scares me." I shake my head. "I feel a powerful aura around them. My scar even started to hurt Every time I see Raina." Hermione's confused face turned to anger at the mention of the name,'Raina.' "We've got to stop them then!"

Before we knew it, it was lights out time and we went to our separate bunks. I told Hermione to look out for Raina as Ron and I would look out for Nico and Leo. "Eh, Harry! Did you read the daily prophet? It's about how unicorns have been dying mysteriously!" Dean said. I shrug and get out my trunk of supplies. "IS THAT A WAND?!" I hear Leo exclaim. Seamus was practicing his "Lumos" spell. "Nico! We should have gotten a wand!" Nico rolled his eyes and whispered in Leo's ear. Leo nods in understanding. "It would still be cool to have a wand though." I wonder what they were talking about. Oh lord, I'm becoming a stalker. I can just imagine,"Harry Potter, Obsession with Leo and Nico."

-Hermione's P.O.V-

"What do you mean you don't have a wand?!" I yelled at Raina. She cringed as I smirked. "It was a required tool. You could go home." She narrowed her eyes. "Look Prissy Queen, I already talked to Dumbledore. I can do wand less magic." My eyes widened. I wanted to do that! I probably will beat this sack of potatoes names Raina in grades, but wand less magic? "Can you teach me?" I asked hopefully. She blinked a couple of times before saying,"No. My magic is more advanced and different from yours." I look at her in surprise. "How are you more advanced than me? Are you challenging me?" Raina smirked. "No, but I'm just saying, I'm more advanced than you, I came from an American ...magic...school." I raise an eyebrow and ask," What school?" She bites her lip. "R-rat tails? S-school of wizardry." She obviously made that up. Maybe she isn't a wizard at all. She is probably one of He who must not be named 's minions. "OH YAWN! Well I better get to bed, BYE." She says. She hops in her bed in a remarkable pace and pretends to be asleep. I smile deviously and take out my wand. A whole two months without magic. Oh this is going to be good. I walk over to Raina's bunk. I shake her and she sits up. "Since your name is RAINa. How about a little rain then?" I cast the water spell and water shoots out of my wand, spraying her in the face, making her soaked. Her mouth is a perfect "O" . She glares at me. It's actually quite scary and I step back a bit. She holds up a hand and mutters some words I couldn't understand. Upon her hand is a little bubble of water. I laugh and she shoots the bubble at me, instead of a little water like I imagined, an enormous wave comes and knocks me to the ground. "Oops. I didn't hold back enough." She has more power?! I dry my self as I cast some lightning in the distance for effect.

"This means war."

Raina looks confused but I shut the lights and crawl into bed. Be ready Raina. You won't know what hit you.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN. REVIEW MY SLAVES. OMG JUST KIDDING.


	5. Chapter 5

Half blood

HAI. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER.

* * *

-Hermione-

I woke up and looked around. Raina was still sleeping. Everyone else was up, getting ready for breakfast. Looks like she's going to get a demerit for being late. I smirked and walked to breakfast. I met up with Harry and Ron. "Hermione! Did you survive the wrath of the 'Big, Bad, Raina?" Ron giggled. My rebellious mood took over me. "I surely showed who was boss." Harry remained quiet which was odd of him. I shrugged it off and continued to down the hall. Breakfast was served. I sat down and began shoving warm cinnamon rolls down my throat. "Wow. How are you skinny?" I look up and see Leo and Nico staring at me, a grotesque look on their face. A blush rose to my cheeks and start picking at my food. The door slams open and a grumpy Raina comes in, hair unbrushed, tight trousers and an orange t-shirt, her robe untied. She walks over and looks overjoyed. "FOOOOOD!" She immediately digs in without a care in the world. Leo laughs. Oh, so she can eat like a pig and I can't? I sneered at the thought and began eating again. "Students! The time has come! The goblet of fire will now spew out the names of the students who are entering the tri wizard tournament!" Dumbledores booming voice interrupts. The cafeteria becomes silent. "But first, our friends from different wizarding schools are here to join us!" In came a fleet of wizards, girls, and in blue uniforms. They come dancing in, wands flickering. The students gasp in awe. "OH MY GOD. SMURFS." Leo and Raina yell simultaneously. Nico chuckled. "That's my new Facebook status!" We looked at them weird. Smurfs? "These wonderful girls are from Beauxbatons!" The Beauxbaton headmaster announce. I tune out until I hear Raina say,"Oh my sweet lord." I look up and see boys in uniforms, most of them muscular with good hair. Girls swoon over the gorgeous wizards. "Durmstrang Insitute." A burly man says. Harry, Ron , Leo and Nico flash a glare of jealously towards the gods, AKA Durmstrang students. As they walk by Viktor Krum, an international Quidditch player shoots me a wink. OMG. FANGIRLING. "How about you guys take a seat anywhere! There's plenty of room!" A professor says, obviously romantically stunned by the beauty. People make room for the Beauxbaton girls and Durmstrang boys. I scoot over while the Americans do the same. "Leo scoot over! I want that gorgeous guy over there to sit here!" I hear Raina say. Leo rolls his eyes and immediately starts flirting with girl who sat next to him. Nico sat there emotionless. Plenty of the French girls have tried taking to him, alas, he doesn't talk to any of them. In fact it was rare for Nico to talk to girls. "HEY YOU!" Raina flirtatiously winks at a boy. When everyone gets seated everything was still and quiet once again. (An: I don't remember much of the 4th book so BARE WITH ME!) the goblet spews out a name in smoke. It read,"Fleur Delacour." The blonde girl squealed. The boys were obviously taken by her. She was absolutely pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect body, and she wasn't even human. She was a veela. I could tell. Next name was, "Viktor Krum" I smiled. He stood up and went to join Fleur. Next name was Cedric Diggory. "He looks like a vampire...like from twilight or something." I hear Raina whisper to Nico and Leo. They nod in agreement. Before the clapping began for our finalist another name pops up. "Harry Potter." I gaped at Harry who was stunned. He was not old enough to put his name in the goblet. "Harry potter?" Dumbledore questioned. As soon as Harry's name vanished an unexpected happened. Another name was showed. "Raina Harley." I look at Raina. She was shocked and gripping her fork. She stood up knocking her food down,"I didn't put my name in the goblet! This is a mistake! I never-" she was cut off by Draco. A ferret I surprisingly haven't heard till now. "You obviously did you American!" She glared daggers at him. "Harry, Raina, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

-Raina's P.O.V-

"NO!" I say pleadingly. I was so confused. I wouldn't break the rules and put my name in there! Well, I could but I know I didn't! "N-no!" Harry manages to stutter out. "You sound like you're lying." I state. "Shut up!" He snaps. All eyes were on us. We were fourth years. Seventh year was three years away! "We will look upon this matter later. For now, a round of applause for the... Five finalists for the tri wizard tournament!" Dumbledore says. No one claps. I quickly sit down head on the table. Leo pats my head."It's okay Raina. It's not like you're going to die. I think." I THINK?! I sock Leo in the nose. "OUCHIE." He murmurs. I know it didn't hurt. I barely punched him. We get up and walk to our classes. Our first class was defense against the dark arts. I glance over a Nico. He's staring at the paper. A bit of horror etched on his face. He looks at me and I give him a reassuring look. We head over to the DADA classroom and see the slytherins already there. "Well isn't it the rule breakers? Rainy and Harry." I turn to see a snotty looking prep with blonde hair. "I don't know you! Stranger danger!" I jump behind Leo and Nico using them as a human shield. We take our seats. I obviously sat next to Leo and Nico. I can't be a victim for dem snakes. "Did you know? There's a new DADA teacher!" People mutter. "I hear he's scary! Blind even!" I roll my eyes at the rumors. "RUMOR HAS IT! RUMOR HAS IT! RUMOR HAS IT SHE AIN'T GOT YOUR LOVE ANYMORE." Leo sang. I laugh. "Everybody quiet down!" A gruff voice shouts. We immediately get quiet for the sake of not dying. I fiddle with my feather pen thing. These wizards are really old school. "My name is Alastor Moody. You may call me Mr. Moody. In fact if you call me anything else you will be hung by your toes." Mr. Moody says. "Now. Before we start class I would like each and every one of you to stand up and introduce yourself and say an interesting fact about yourself." Typical teacher. "Starting, here." The poor slytherin girl stood up. "My name is- is Jess! And I'm Japanese!" She quickly sat down. Now everyone was saying their originality. There were mostly British and some Hispanic. It was Leo, Nicos and Mines turn soon. I stood up. " Im Raina. I'm..." I glance at Nico and he nods. "Im Greek." Leo and Nico say the same thing. We all sit down. Soon the bell rings and we are off to divination. "Hey Leo! Are you going to divination too?" Ron inquires. "Oh yeah! I've always wanted to be an oracle." Hermione rolls her eyes. "Oracles aren't real." I scoff. "MY DADDY SAID UNICORNS AREN'T REAL." I shout. "But they are." She replies. "And so are oracles. So here's a tissue so you can go cry about it." I am really fed up with this elephant. I run up the tower full speed, Leo and Nico right behind me. By the time we get seated the golden trio are out of breath and wheezing. "Ya'll need to run more." Leo says. Hermione sneers."There's no need for it." This time, Nico shakes his head. "No. You never know what could attack you." The bell rings and we get back into out seats. The hufflepuffs scurrying with delight of the new elective. "Hello dear students! I'm Professor Trelawney. I will be teaching divination with my eye of the future." She sits down on the purple chair. Lets begin with me telling everyone's future, observe how I do it." People get in line to get their fortunes read. "You shall be very wealthy in the future." Trelawney says. A hufflepuff girl squeals and hurries to tell her friends. A few more fortunes and its the golden trios turn. "I think my future is that I become a political dictator and rule the world." Nico says. I laugh and whisper,"Not if the Gods can help it." He frowns. "Dangit." "Oh dear!" Trelawney shouts. I pretty much jump up from my skin. "You shall die a painful death between you and another wizard!" Harry trembles with fear. The golden trio start whispering to each other and go back to their desk. It was our turn. The last ones. "What's this? It seems as if aura won't show me your future. All three of yours." She concentrates harder until a vein pops out on her fore head, which I thought was really gross. It had like , I'm not going to explain. Ugh.

It took all class period trying to figure out our fortunes but she never did. It seems as If the mist or something blocked her out. It was third period and time for study hall. I sat at an empty table waiting for Leo and Nico when two slytherins show up. "Who are you?" The boy rolled his eyes. "Im obviously Draco, and this is Paisley." Paisley smiles a seductive smile. "COUGH, slut, COUGH." I fake wheeze. She glares at me. "I will hurt you." I smile."Let's see you try." She clenches her fists. "Ugly." Draco cuts in,"Girls girls, I know you want the Draco but only-"

"PSH, your mom doesn't even want the "Draco"." He glares and continues his speech. "I heard that you despise the golden trio." My head snaps up and nods. "I want you to do me a favor." I gesture him to go on. "I want you to pull pranks on them, humiliate them, then give them the final blow. Put them in the hospital. And also find information about them." The slytherins stand up. "Meet me behind the school if you want to do this." With that he walks away with paisley. I gulp. Then, Leo and Nico busted through the doors, and grabbed me and hauled me out towards the forbidden forest. "WHAT THE HECK?" I started. I noticed their scratches and bruises. Nico had a long bite mark on his arm while Leo had blood seeping through his pant leg. "Oh my gods. What happened?" I examined their wounds. "Nico has poison in his arm!" Leo shouted. I quickly get out a healing aid and begin working. "What attacked you?" I ask. "There we dracones." Leo shivered. "We were going to call camp about our progress but these stupid snakes attacked us. Nico let out a hiss as a disinfectant touched his wound. "Dracones? Like Python? The snake who guarded the oracle of Delphi in which the all sexy god Apollo slayed?" Nico rolled his eyes. "Yes. I don't know why there here but we didn't kill them. We managed to escape without dying." I wrap his arm and begin tending to Leo's boo boos. The horn sounded right when I finished. It was lunch. Then right after lunch was day one of the tri wizard tournament. Everyone would be watching. We head to the cafeteria. They were already setting up the arena. Oh joy.

* * *

OMG. CHAPTER 5. OH AND BY THE WAY I LIKE REVIEWS OF MAGICAL PINK PILLOWS OF DEATH. REEEEEEEVIEWWWWWWWWW!


End file.
